Orgulho
by Sparky.187
Summary: Após o fim da Batalha de Inverno, Byakuya Kuchiki, tentando se esconder da vergonha de ter sido salvo por uma humana, encontra alguém que, como ele, colocaria em risco a própria vida para preservar a honra. -ByaSoi-


**Shipper: **_**ByaSoi**_

**Disclaimer: _Bleach e seus respectivos personagens pertencem a Kubo Tite. Mas ele vai me dar os direitos autorais de presente de Natal, né, Kubo-sama?_ _*com uma marreta*_**

**Notas da Autora: _Esta fic foi começada antes do Aizen dizer o que a porcaria do Hougyoku fazia de verdade, então vamos fingir que o único poder dessa bolinha do capeta é quebrar e reconstruir a barreira entre shinigami e hollow, valeu? Pelo menos enquanto vocês lêem esta fic._**

* * *

Acabou. Finalmente, aquela guerra estava terminada.

A Batalha de Inverno chegou ao seu final.

Sousuke Aizen caiu pelas mãos de Ichigo Kurosaki. Pelas mãos do _ryoka_, do invasor. Nenhum de seus subordinados se atreveu a perpetuar a luta depois da queda de seu mestre. Seu guia. O que um bando de criaturas bestiais como _hollows_ faria sem um mentor? Debandaram. Era o fim. A batalha mais épica da história da _Soul_ _Society_ alcançava seu término, como se todos acordassem do mais terrível pesadelo.

O combate migrou da falsa Karakura para a própria Sociedade das Almas após a derrota de Isshin Kurosaki para o ex-capitão da Quinta Divisão. O traidor, crente em sua supremacia, ignorou a fúria incitada no jovem Kurosaki que, dominado por um incalculável poder, transformou-se em um ser monstruoso, numa besta incontrolável. A terrível peleja teceu o caos sobre a _Sereitei_, devastando tudo que entrasse em seu caminho.

O ódio no coração do _shinigami_ substituto eclipsou a sede de poder do pérfido vilão que, em seu último momento de consciência, liberou a energia contida no _Hougyoku_, transformando muitos dos deuses da morte que não haviam sido aniquilados em _hollows_. Mesmo após sua queda, a luta ainda continuou. Inúmeros _shinigamis_ perderam suas vidas nas mãos de seus amigos. Não havia escolha. Alguns conseguiram fugir, aumentando mais ainda a devastação sobre a _Sereitei_ já em ruínas, porém estes jamais poderão recuperar seu verdadeiro ser, sua verdadeira existência.

Após a grandiosa vitória, o próprio jovem Ichigo cedeu à exaustão, colapsando sozinho a alguns quilômetros de onde seus _nakama_ se encontravam. Um grupo o procurava, até aquele momento sem sucesso.

Uma das únicas construções que restavam em condições pelo menos aproveitáveis era a Mansão Kuchiki, na qual se reuniam os sobreviventes desta tão feroz batalha. Retsu Unohana, capitã do quase desvanecida Quarta Divisão, junto de alguns de seus subordinados e da humana Orihime Inoue, faziam o impossível para salvar aqueles em risco. A jovem de cabelos ruivos, com habilidades que desafiavam até mesmo Deus, curava e reconstruía os corpos dos sofridos guerreiros, que mesmo tendo perdido um braço, uma perna ou mais do que isso, descobriam-se intactos após passarem pelos cuidados da humana.

Naquele exato instante, o homem sob a luz alaranjada do _Souten_ _Kisshun_ despertava. Seus olhos acinzentados não demoraram a identificar o local, sendo ele seu próprio lar. A princípio, Byakuya Kuchiki não entendeu o que se passava, porém logo reconheceu as preocupadas feições de Inoue. Ela estendia as duas mãos sobre ele como numa benção. O capitão tentou se lembrar de como fora parar lá; recordou-se da luta com o C_ero_ _Espada_, Yammi, da vinda para a _Soul_ _Society_, da batalha de Ichigo e Aizen, da liberação do _Hougyoku_. Dos seus colegas _shinigamis_ sendo covardemente transformados em vis _hollows_. De ter sido abatido por uma horda de criaturas mascaradas, acreditando que poderia derrotá-la.

Sentia um formigamento estranho logo abaixo de seu tórax; notou, logo em seguida, que uma grande parte de seu tronco, a qual fora arrancada com aparente violência, se refazia graças à exótica habilidade da garota.

Uma garota humana.

Fechou os olhos novamente. Como pudera chegar a este nível? Como pudera deixar sua vida ser salva por uma reles humana?

- Kuchiki-san? Kuchiki-san! – exclamou a jovem – O senhor acordou! Está bem? Eu já estou terminando aqui, não se preocupe...

Byakuya permaneceu em silêncio, sentindo-se impotente. _Humana._ Aquilo não estava certo. O _shinigami_ quis se levantar, mas descobriu que não possuía forças para tal. A garota pediu com a voz aflita que ele não se movesse, pois ainda estava muito machucado. Sentiu-se fraco. Como pudera perder para aqueles _hollows_ insignificantes? Talvez fosse porque já estava suficientemente ferido devido ao longo confronto com o mais forte dos _Arrankar_, ao lado de Kenpachi Zaraki. Ainda assim, fora derrotado por míseros _hollows_ em fase de mutação. Eles eram fracos.

Ele era fraco.

- Pronto! – avisou a garota, virando-se para a outra capitã – Unohana-san! Terminei!

O _shinigami_ de cabelos negros, ainda com certa dificuldade, sentou-se diante da humana, encarando-a com um misto de arrogância e desapontamento. Ela não se importou – apenas deu-lhe um caloroso sorriso, como se isso de algum modo pudesse fazê-lo se sentir melhor. O efeito, porém, foi contrário.

- Kuchiki-_taichou_, como se sente? - perguntou calmamente Unohana, observando-o com um olhar quase maternal. O homem apenas suspirou irritadiço, levantando-se num salto. Era impressionante como os poderes daquela mísera humana o fizeram retornar à sua forma perfeita, como se não tivesse sofrido um arranhão sequer; no entanto, não deixou transparecer sua surpresa, desviando o olhar para o chão - Kuchiki-_taichou_?

- Estou bem - ele resmungou, notando que seu _shihakushou _também fora restaurado, assim como seu _haori_, o que queria dizer que sua _reiatsu _fora completamente reparada. Até onde iriam as habilidades de Inoue? Ainda em silêncio, ele deu as costas às duas mulheres e seguiu para o que restara das edificações da mansão. Queria distância. Distância da prova de que falhara.

- Kuchiki-san! - exclamou a jovem, tocando em seu ombro, porém retraindo sua mão quase instantaneamente ao receber um olhar de reprovação - Espero que não se importe, mas estamos alojando os sobreviventes em sua mansão por enquanto.

Ele mais uma vez suspirou, cerrando levemente os punhos.

- Não há problema algum - e continuou caminhando.

Inoue percebeu, pela voz dele, pelos olhares, pela tensão pela qual ele aparentemente passava, que o homem não ficara feliz em ser curado. Talvez ele se sentisse fraco por precisar de ajuda. Talvez ele estivesse castigando-se mentalmente naquele exato momento. Talvez ele achasse que falhou. Que não merecia ter sobrevivido. Que deveria ter morrido - ou pelo menos sofrido - por sua incompetência. Talvez o verdadeiro ferimento não fosse aquele que a ruiva havia curado, mas sim um outro, em seu orgulho.

- Exatamente como a Soifon-san... - a garota murmurou para si mesma, pensativa.

Byakuya rumou diretamente para onde costumava criar suas carpas; imaginou que ali pudesse refletir melhor sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Por sorte, a destruição não chegara àquela parte de sua casa. Seus pés pisavam suavemente no chão amadeirado enquanto ele via, à sua volta, várias pessoas - vários _espíritos_ - conversando, alegres, jubilosos; afinal de contas, haviam sobrevivido.

Ainda assim, o Kuchiki sentia-se desconfortável ao ver toda aquela plebe dentro de sua própria moradia. A maioria dos que estavam ali sequer pertenciam à sua Divisão. Um pouco à frente, ele distinguiu três ou quatro ninjas do _Onmitsukidou_, mais sete integrantes do Departamento de Pesquisas Científicas, pertencente à Décima Segunda Divisão, e alguns _shinigami _aleatórios. Passou reto por eles, escutando os murmúrios que seguiram sua aparição. Queria ficar sozinho.

Para seu azar, quando finalmente chegou ao jardim dos fundos, percebeu que não fora o único que tivera a idéia de ir para lá fugindo do resto do mundo.

Sentada à beirada do pequeno lago onde as carpas nadavam calmamente estava a capitã da Segunda Divisão. De cabeça baixa e apertando o braço esquerdo contra o corpo com sua outra mão, ela parecia observar o movimento dos peixes. Respirava com dificuldade; ele via seus ombros subindo e descendo no ritmo de seu alento. Ela não parecia nada bem; pelo contrário, aparentava um sofrimento doloroso. Estaria chorando? O homem não saberia dizer. Sentiu a curiosidade cutucando o fundo de sua mente, porém não a deixou aparecer em seu semblante, como fazia com a maioria de suas emoções. Por que ela não estava curada, como o restante dos espíritos? Será que ela não se deixou curar por uma humana, como ele mesmo faria se tivesse escolha?

Lentamente foi se aproximando da colega capitã, vendo que ela estava ainda pior do que ele pensara a princípio. Seu _shihakushou_ estava bem danificado, e seu _haori_ cheio de marcas de sangue. A _shinigami_ não percebeu que tinha companhia; continuou em silêncio, fitando as carpas alaranjadas do Kuchiki. E ele também não fez nada para revelar sua presença. Indagava-se se ela passava pela mesma atormentação que preenchia seu peito: a sensação de que falhara, de que era incapaz. Chegando ainda mais perto, o _shinigami_ notou algo de muito errado com o braço esquerdo da mulher: ele simplesmente não estava lá. O que ela pressionava contra o corpo era o que restara dele, envolto por bandagens sujas de sangue. Ficou ainda mais surpreso, e a flutuação em sua _reiatsu_ acabou por evidenciar sua presença.

- Roubei seu local de meditação, Kuchiki? - ela perguntou com a voz fraca, sem mover a cabeça. Ele não se lembrava de ter escutado-a falar daquela maneira, parecendo tão frágil, tão vulnerável; na verdade, ele não se lembrava da última vez que a ouvira falar. A última reunião dos capitães parecia tão distante naquele momento, depois de toda essa guerra.

Ele demorou um pouco a responder, pensando no que dizer. Não poderia negar que a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente foi "Você está bem?"; ele podia ser considerado frio, mas ninguém é assim tão cruel. No entanto, não estava nem um pouco inclinado a demonstrar complacência; os dois mal se conheciam, eram apenas colegas de trabalho, e ele já estava suficientemente preocupado com seus próprios problemas.

- Isso não faz a menor diferença agora - ele disse simplesmente.

- Ainda bem; se você me expulsasse daqui, eu não seria capaz de me levantar.

Ele esperou um riso de ironia, um sorriso sarcástico, mas nada disso veio. Ela estava sendo sincera.

- De fato, você não parece bem - ele comentou sem pensar. No instante seguinte percebeu que havia demonstrado preocupação além da conta, e completou - Quero dizer, todos os _shinigami_ que vi pela mansão foram curados por aquela humana, Orihime Inoue.

Soifon estremeceu ao ouvi-lo pronunciar o nome da jovem. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, estranhando tal comportamento, e ficou em silêncio, esperando que ela respondesse à pergunta implícita naquela afirmação: "Então por que você se encontra nesse estado miserável?"

- É, eu sei. Ela está fazendo um belo trabalho, não acha?

Ele captou desta vez o sarcasmo que não aparecera na frase anterior, seguido de um profundo suspiro de desgosto. Seus olhos estavam escondidos sob a franja negro-azulada que ela fazia questão de deixar cair sobre o rosto pálido, e, por mais que Byakuya fingisse completa indiferença, sentia um pouco de curiosidade a respeito do que veria neles. O homem sabia, por experiência própria, que era possível manter seu rosto completamente impassível, e ainda assim um pouco de emoção escaparia por seus olhos. Ela tremulou mais um pouco - o que desta vez ele atribuiu à dor - e, continuando cabisbaixa, recomeçou a falar, lentamente, respondendo à pergunta que ele deixara subentendida.

- A elite da _Soul Society_ deixando-se ser curada por uma humana. Uma mera humana. Que tipo de humilhação é essa? Um ser desprezível como Orihime Inoue decidindo quem sobreviverá ou não. Não consigo suportar um ultraje desse porte. Jamais imaginei que veria meus subordinados, meus colegas, se submetendo aos cuidados de uma maldita humana. Que veria alguém como a capitã Unohana trabalhando ao lado de uma maldita humana. Eu me recuso a aceitar essa afronta. Essa vergonha.

Ela aquietou-se por um instante, durante o qual pareceu fazer uma força descomunal para levantar o olhar para o Kuchiki. Como ele imaginara, lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto coberto de pequenos machucados; sangue escorria do canto de sua boca e, agora que ele finalmente notara, também de um profundo corte em seu tronco. Este ferimento maior fora desmazeladamente cauterizado - pela própria Soifon, ele julgou, com a ajuda de algum _kidou_ - porém não deixara de sangrar em alguns pontos. Seus olhos - cinzentos, como os dele próprio - expressavam um sentimento tão intenso que ele quase se assustou ao encará-los. Havia neles ódio, repulsa, tristeza, decepção. E dor.

Uma estranha simpatia surgiu no peito do nobre. A posição de ambos diante de tudo isso - diante de Orihime Inoue - era a mesma, e ele compreendia perfeitamente seu olhar. Entendia seu pesar. E mesmo vendo-a sofrendo daquela maneira, não ofenderia sua honra sugerindo que ela fosse até a _humana_. Pois sabia exatamente qual era a sensação. A sensação de que um ser inferior retomara seus passos e consertara seus erros.

- Eu não vou permitir - ela cerrou os dentes, apertando mais ainda o que restara de seu braço esquerdo - Não vou permitir que uma humana venha e faça parecer que essa guerra nunca aconteceu. Não vou deixar que uma humana venha e cure todas as minhas feridas, que recupere meu braço, que _toque em mim_. Não vou assisti-la consertar meus erros. Por que isso tudo... - sua cabeça mais uma vez pendeu para frente, e sua respiração saiu do ritmo enquanto desalento enchia sua voz - Por que esse braço e todas essas feridas não passam de provas de que eu falhei.

Vê-la daquela maneira, tão vulnerável, tão aflita, tão fraca... Nem parecia a capitã Soifon da qual ele se recordava das reuniões da _Gotei 13_. Ela era forte; ele sabia disso. Soifon era uma das poucas pessoas que não o temia, que o olhava de igual para igual. Byakuya já nutria certa admiração por ela apenas por isso, e agora também pelo fato de que ela abrira mão de ser curada - de ter um braço de volta - para defender seu orgulho. Sua honra. Se ele pudesse, se tivesse tido a chance, sabia que teria feito o mesmo.

- Você não deveria falar tanto - alertou, finalmente sentando-se ao lado dela. A _shinigami_ encolheu-se um pouco com a aproximação, mas não emitiu um som sequer - Irá piorar seu estado.

- De que adianta - ela continuou, como se o Kuchiki não tivesse dito nada - De que adianta treinar, se submeter a situações sub-humanas para ficar mais forte, se quando você falha numa batalha, alguém pode simplesmente sumir com todas as conseqüências do seu erro?

- O que quer dizer?

- Eu perdi meu braço porque não era boa o suficiente - ela explicou, voltando a encará-lo, agora com mais facilidade já que estavam no mesmo nível - Porque não fui rápida o suficiente. E o me incentivaria a treinar mais, me tornar mais capaz, se eu simplesmente pudesse tê-lo de volta sem mais nem menos? O que me faria querer vencer as batalhas, se não existisse o medo da morte? Enquanto ainda estávamos batalhando na Karakura falsa, eu disse a Ichigo Kurosaki que não estávamos lutando para "salvar o mundo"; estávamos lutando para ficar vivos. E mesmo que queiramos negar isso, não podemos simplesmente fugir da verdade.

Mais uma vez ela silenciou-se, seu olho esquerdo fechando-se involuntariamente devido à dor, e desta vez demorou um pouco mais para continuar o discurso. Ele franziu o cenho ao ouvi-la tossir, imaginando que deveria impedi-la de prosseguir em seu monólogo; mas algo lhe disse que ele não deveria interrompê-la. Não ainda.

- Eu não vou deixar que me curem. Não terei mais uma razão para lutar, se deixar. Vou me recuperar sozinha e treinar até ser boa como eu era tendo apenas um braço. Vou honrar minha posição como capitã da Segunda Divisão e como Comandante do _Onmitsukidou_. - e então concluiu, vendo que ele ainda não dissera nada - Espero que isso seja suficiente para abrandar sua curiosidade, Kuchiki.

Ele não conseguiu conter um breve sorriso. Suas semelhanças com Soifon iam além do que ele a princípio havia suposto. Quem diria que a vespa e a cerejeira pudessem ser tão iguais?

Ainda assim, ele não pronunciou uma palavra. Aquelas palavras lhe causaram certo conforto, porque ao compreendê-la ele sentiu que também estava sendo compreendido. Talvez ele não estivesse tão sozinho nesse mundo. Por alguma razão, um certo alguém surgiu em seus pensamentos: _Hisana._ Não entendeu bem o porquê, mas a imagem de sua falecida esposa foi ficando cada vez mais nítida em sua mente. Ele fechou os olhos, tentando afastá-la, mas não teve tempo de continuar com isso por que Soifon começou a tossir compulsivamente ao seu lado.

- _Ugh_... - ela gemeu, levando a única mão à boca e percebendo que o sangue que manchara seus dedos viera com o acesso de tosse - Parece que estou pior do que pensava... - e voltou a tossir, dobrando-se com a dor.

Byakuya arregalou os olhos, sem saber o que fazer. Acudia a mulher, indo contra tudo que ela acabara de dizer e que ele admitira concordar, ou a deixava agonizar, provavelmente, até a morte? Sem jeito, colocou a mão em suas costas, tentando aplacar a tosse, mas ela afastou seu braço quase instantaneamente; porém, nesse movimento, a mão dela roçou levemente na sua, e ele sentiu a temperatura elevada de sua pele.

- Está com febre? - ele indagou, tocando em sua testa mesmo sendo rejeitado e concluindo que ela não estava apenas febril; poderia já estar com alguma infecção em grau avançado, sem volta. Agora que prestara mais atenção, via que suas bochechas estavam levemente coradas, e que suor escorria de sua testa - Seu rosto está ardendo. Esse corte no seu tórax deve ter infeccionado. Vai acabar morrendo dessa maneira.

- E por que você se importa? Se não puder aguentar, que eu morra.

Algo estranho se moveu dentro do Kuchiki. Por que ele se importava? Que a deixasse morrer. Nunca haviam sido amigos antes, nem tido qualquer tipo de relação a não ser coleguismo, e uma conversa não mudaria isso. Mas essa coisa que acabara de criar vida dentro dele dizia que não. Que ele podia - não, que ele devia salvá-la. Ele era um nobre, um capitão; assistir à morte de um companheiro da _Gotei 13 _ia contra seus princípios. E assistir à morte de uma mulher - indefesa, como estava Soifon naquele momento - ia contra seus princípios como homem. Por essa razão salvá-la-ia, mesmo que precisasse omitir seus verdadeiros motivos.

- Então permita que eu te cure.

Ela olhou para ele como se este tivesse acabado lhe contar um causo extremamente absurdo.

- Você não escutou uma palavra do que eu disse, não é? - ela ironizou, levando a mão ao profundo corte em seu tronco - Não quero ser curada. Não vou ser curada.

- Eu entendo - ele começou, aproximando-se vagarosamente dela - Que você não queira ser curada por uma humana. E compartilho desse sentimento. Eu mesmo, se pudesse ter escolhido, não a deixaria cuidar de minhas feridas. Apenas lembre-se de que você é uma capitã; que tem não somente uma Divisão, mas também o _Onmitsukidou_ para cuidar. E é meu dever, como capitão obediente às leis da Soul Society, garantir que você também as obedeça. Morrer não é uma opção.

- Eu não preciso de suas palavras - ela retrucou friamente - Não preciso que um esnobe como você me faça cumprir as regras. Conheço meu lugar, sei de minhas responsabilidades. Guarde sua lábia para seu vice-capitão, ou quem sabe, para sua irmã e o namorado _ryoka_ dela.

Antes que ela pudesse lançar ofensas mais baixas ao _shinigami_, seus olhos vidraram e ela dobrou-se como se levara um soco no estômago. Byakuya sentiu um jato de adrenalina em seu sangue; o que faria? Apesar de ter se oferecido para curá-la, tinha apenas conhecimentos básicos de _kidou _médico. Se o problema dela fosse mais complicado do que ele previsse, poderia acabar sendo culpado por sua morte. Sem pensar muito, fez com que a _shinobi_ se deitasse, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela. Tentou se lembrar da aula de primeiros socorros, porém fora há tanto tempo...

- Deixe-me em paz, Kuchiki, eu... - ela tentou se levantar novamente, mas seu próprio corpo fez com que ela fosse incapaz de fazê-lo.

- Não se mova - ele ordenou. _Controle a febre_, uma voz disse em sua cabeça. Imediatamente ele rasgou um pedaço da manga esquerda de seu _shihakushou _e encharcou_-_o no córrego, assustando as carpas com seu movimento abrupto. Dobrou o tecido pela metade e posicionou-o sobre a testa de Soifon, que continuava reclamando para que ele a deixasse. Fendeu mais uma tira do _kimono_ e anunciou, enfiando-a na água - Limparei seus ferimentos agora; prepare-se.

Vendo que não tinha forças para impedi-lo, ela apenas apertou os olhos ao sentir a ardência terrível da água entrando em contato com os machucados. O Kuchiki deslizava cuidadosamente a faixa por toda a extensão do ferimento em seu tronco, a fim de não proporcionar a ela mais dor do que já sentia, e tendo discrição suficiente para que ela não julgasse mal seu ato. Cortou um pedaço de sua outra manga e usou-o para substituir a bandagem que continha a hemorragia de seu braço amputado. Ela não emitiu um som durante o processo; deixara-se vencer pela dor uma vez, mas não cederia uma segunda.

O acesso de tosse voltou por um momento, e mais sangue saiu de sua boca. _Esse ferimento foi muito profundo_, pensou o capitão, _Provavelmente atingiu algum órgão que ela não conseguiu cauterizar. _Ela limpou o sangue do rosto com as costas da mão, resmungando algo ininteligível. Uma lembrança veio à mente do homem; palavras da capitã Unohana, ditas em um tempo do qual ele não se lembrava muito.

_Cura por kidou funciona da mesma maneira que a cura natural. A única coisa que fazemos é acelerar o processo._

Era preciso ter conhecimento preciso do funcionamento do corpo humano para fazer com que seus processos naturais ocorram em uma velocidade maior. Ele podia até tentar, porém suas habilidades permitiriam apenas que ele fechasse o corte; os ferimentos internos ele não saberia como curar. Tudo que ele poderia fazer, àquele ponto, era retardar o inevitável.

_Será que tudo isso vale a pena... Apenas para preservar o orgulho?_

De qualquer maneira, fazer o possível era melhor do que não fazer nada.

Enquanto conjurava um _bakudou_ simples para pelo menos melhorar o estado do machucado, ele pensava sobre o que teria acontecido se tivesse despertado antes de ser curado por Inoue. Sabia que teria se recusado a aceitar cuidados vindos dela, e não tinha certeza se _kidou_ seria suficiente para salvá-lo da situação em que se encontrava. Teria ele então acabado desta maneira lastimável em que Soifon estava agora? Digno de pena?

- Kuchiki... Idiota... - a _kunoichi_ grunhiu, sentindo o _bakudou_ fazer efeito. - Idiota...

Ele soube, naquele instante, que aquela poderia ser a última vez que ouviria a voz de Soifon.

E, por uma razão que não compreendeu muito bem, se sentiu mal por isso.

-... Kuchiki-_taichou_? Soifon-_taichou_?

Byakuya reconheceu de imediato o dono destas palavras. Levantou os olhos para ver Hanatarou Yamada parado, atônito, na porta do jardim, indeciso com relação a aproximar-se dos capitães. Ele parecia um pouco confuso e assustado, sem entender o que se passava.

- Unohana-_taichou_ me mandou aqui para ver se a Soifon-_taichou_ estava bem... Eu... Eu acho que ela não está...

Então uma luz iluminou a cabeça do Kuchiki.

- Não há tempo para palavras, Yamada. Venha aqui, agora - vendo o garoto se aproximar hesitante, no entanto rapidamente, o nobre sentiu certo alívio. Apesar de ser um pouco atrapalhado e de não ter muita autoconfiança, Hanatarou era um excelente médico _shinigami_. Quando confiara a ele a vida de sua irmã, não se arrependera - Acredito que ela tenha cauterizado o ferimento apenas superficialmente e esteja com hemorragia interna. Morrerá se não fizermos algo imediatamente.

- S-sim... - gaguejou o rapaz ao ajoelhar-se do outro lado de Soifon - Acho... Acho que posso salvá-la...

Byakuya então suspendeu seu _bakudou_ e assistiu enquanto o jovem sacava sua _zanpakutou_ - cuja habilidade era voltada, sobretudo, para cura - e posicionava-a sobre o ferimento. Logo a lâmina começou a emitir uma estranha luz esverdeada que transpôs-se para o corpo da capitã, que gemeu quando a ferida, aparentemente, flamejou. O nobre franziu o cenho, apreensivo. Respirar, de repente, parecia muito mais difícil do que o normal. Hisana voltou a invadir seus pensamentos, o que intensificou aquela dor horrível que sentia no peito.

- Não se preocupe, Kuchiki-_taichou_ - tranquilizou Hanatarou depois de um tempo, parecendo muito mais confiante do que no início - Já tenho tudo sob controle. Foi uma ótima ideia da minha capitã me mandar aqui, agora... E também, se o senhor não tivesse cuidado da febre dela e limpado os ferimentos... - Byakuya desviou o olhar - Soifon-_taichou_ vai ficar bem. Vai se recuperar.

O capitão da Sexta Divisão conteve um suspiro de alívio. Mas por que continuava a associar a imagem de sua falecida esposa à agonizante capitã? Não havia nada em comum entre elas. Nada. Nada fora o fato de que estiveram à beira da morte e ele não fora capaz de salvá-las. Soifon apenas teve mais sorte...

- Kuchiki...

Ele baixou os olhos para ela, imaginando que fosse agradecer pela ajuda ou algo do gênero, mas ao invés disso ela apontou-o com seu único braço e concluiu, ameaçadora:

- Você... É um tremendo... Dum idiota...

Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, ele sentiu uma vontade genuína de rir. Jamais pensara que um dia encontraria alguém ainda mais orgulhoso do que ele. E nem que, se um dia encontrasse, esse alguém fosse ser Soifon.

É. Ela iria ficar bem.

**FIM**

* * *

_**YAAAAY! BYASOI! *capota***_

_**Beeeeem, espero que vocês tenham curtido a fic e que tenham entendido por que é que eu amo tanto esse ship *-***_

_**Reviews, please? *-***_


End file.
